Mood Swings
by the-undefined
Summary: Summary: Ryoma Echizen, prince of tennis, was not in a good mood. Momosempai and his stupid “Ochibi” remarks really got him fuming and then... Ryomakun’s gay! T to be safe... mild cursing... slight humor i hope... [RyoSaku]


**Mood Swings**

Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I be writing alternate stories about it?

Summary: Ryoma Echizen, prince of tennis, was **not** in a good mood. Momo-sempai and his stupid "Ochibi" remarks really got him fuming and then... Ryoma-kun's gay!

1st PoT fic. Hope it doesn't totally suck...

Dedicated to the AH-MAZING cherrixwolf whose card captor sakura fic is awesome!

'...' thoughts

"..." speech

Ryoma Echizen, prince of tennis, was **not** in a good mood. And it (his mood) really wasn't improving either. He had woken up dead beat from perfecting a tennis move last night. He had spent all night, enduring even the taunting remarks of his father and had finally finished, weary, but pleased with his accomplishment. That however, caused him to lose sleep so he ended up sleeping through most of English class before his teacher woke him up with a whack on the head and gave him an extra assignment to 'keep him awake'. Then, his stupid math teacher had criticized his homework and inability to do the problem on the board because he had been up perfecting said and didn't have nearly enough time to do his homework properly. Then, the same stupid teacher made a remark on pulling him out of tennis too! Said something about how if he couldn't keep up in math he'd have to stop playing tennis to start concentrating on math more. He could swear the whole of the faculty got together to discuss the best ways to infuriate him each day. They probably got together with his sensei too. Speaking of his sensei, Momo-sempai and his stupid "Ochibi" remarks were really what had gotten him fuming.

-Flashback-

"Hey Ochibi, what's up?" greeted Mom-sensei. Ryoma ignored him and walked on. 'I will not speak to him unless he stops calling me Ochibi.'

"Ochibi, what's wrong?" Momo-sensei asked, falling into step with Ryoma. 'How many times have I told him not to call me Ochibi!'

Momo-sensei seemed concerned for a moment. Then, he broke into his normal grin.

"Girl troubles ochibi?"

'What the-!'

Indignation flashed in Ryoma's eyes.

"Thought so!" exclaimed the triumphant Momo-sensei.

"Who said I had _girl troubles_!" cried the frustrated Ryoma, forgetting his thought of not speaking to Momo until he stopped calling him Ochibi.

"And so he speaks!" grinned Momo-sensei.

"Who said I had _girl troubles_!" insisted Ryoma.

"Well, a little birdie came and told me you liked Sakuno-chan.."

"Sakuno-chan!"

'Oh yeah... the coach's granddaughter with the long black hair and- stop thoughts right there!' A blush formed on Ryoma's face. Momo-sensei smirked.

"Well, there is the _small_ factor of Inui's list of how many times seeing her has thrown off your game... 36 times by the way. We're starting to think all we have to do is get her to show up and we'll beat you!" grinned Momo-sensei, who seemed to really enjoy teasing the poor boy.

"I don't stare at her!" cried Ryoma, blushing root to tip.

"Then why are you blushing?" teased Momo-sensei. 'Damn this is fun... I should do this more often...'

'Damn that Momo-sensei... It's not my fault her shirt rides up sometimes or I was there that one time it rained and she was wearing a white shirt and then I started to have those weird daydreams...' Ryoma blushed deeper tugging his hat over his head as he did so.

"What's that Ryoma? I didn't hear your answer!" grinned Momo-sensei. Ryoma fought the urge to strangle him.

"I said I'm not attracted to Sakuno in any way!" yelled Ryoma.

"On a first name basis now, are you?" teased Momo-sensei, unable to resist pulling another trick on Ryoma..

"I don't like her!" insisted Ryoma, stomping his foot on the ground like a 2 year old who can't get his way and in the process stepping on a certain Momo-sensei's foot and sending him howling.

"Well if that's how you feel about it..." mumbled Momo-sensei, the fun now pulled out of his game. But then a thought (yes, an actual thought) occurred to him.

"Ochibi- "How many times have I told you not to call me Ochibi!"- Are you gay?"

"_**WHAT!"**_

-End Flashback-

"Damn him..." mumbled Ryoma. "Gay of all things.." And before he knew what was happening, a startled voice came from behind him,

"Ryoma-kun, you're gay?" He mentally groaned to himself.

"Not now Fuji-sempai" he moaned.

"You're _gay_, Ryoma-kun?" He wanted to sink into a puddle right there and then. It was Sakuno.

" AGH!" he screamed in frustration. And then there was Sakuno, keeping pace with him and mumbling apologies the whole time.

"Ano, I mean, that is, I mean, it's okay if you are, I mean, they're nothing _wrong_ with it.." Ryoma turned to glare at her full force. She visibly gulped and said nothing. Ryoma looked her straight in the eye.

"I AM NOT GAY" he stated.

"Oh yeah?" asked Fuji, who had caught up with him, "Prove it!"

Stupid sensei... This would have to stop. And soon. But how could he possibly prove it? His ego prevented him from begging or anything of that sort... Ryoma smirked to himself. Best to kill two birds with one stone right? Or however those English people put it... He turned to look at his sensei, glaring at him.

"How about this for proof?" and while saying so, he reached over, pulled the startled Sakuno into his arms and kissed her full on the lips, her small frame crushing into his. Sakuno's eyes went wide with shock, her knees suddenly weak. If not for Ryoma, she would have fallen. Just as she was finally beginning to regain her senses and enjoy the kiss, he pulled away.

"Told you I'm not gay." He muttered. He turned to walk away, then stopped and called over his shoulder.

"Oi, Sakuno-chan! You coming?" Mutely, she ran up to him, and somehow managing to regain her voice, she asked,  
"Ano... Where are we going Ryoma-kun?" He smirked.

"Where do you think? To finish our business, that's where."

"Nani!"

Reviews please! Flames are fine if you tell me _what to improve_. Which means they really aren't flames at all. They're constructive criticism. Pointless flames are ignored. It was my first Prince of Tennis fic. Since I don't write much, putting this on was a surprise even for me. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
